Boromir's First Battle II
by Bulegristwen
Summary: Faramir tells the Hobbits about Boromir's first battle. Contains a "deeper" theme as an Elf learns to trust Men again.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places. All of it is made up except the plot.  
  
AN: This is completely AU. I know that Legolas had never been to Lorien before and Boromir was uncomfortable around the Elves. But that was when the Ring was present. He may have been different when he was still a teenager.  
  
The original story bombed, so I'm redoing it. Hope you like this better.  
  
I decided to post this as a new story since old reviewers who read the updated version can't review it again as far as I know. So, here's Boromir's First Battle II.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Frodo! It's an oliphaunt," Sam cried. Frodo turned back. "We should go, Sam," he urged.  
  
"Folk at home will never believe this," Sam added, as he turned to go. He saw Frodo run into a Man. Drawing his sword, Sam ran at the Man. However, another stopped him and pinned him down.  
  
They were taken before a young man who appeared to be in his twenties. "My men tell me you are Orc spies," he said.  
  
"Spies! Now wait just a minute," Sam protested.  
  
"Well, if you are not spies, then who are you? Speak!"  
  
"Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee. We are Hobbits of the Shire."  
  
"And where is your friend? A gangrel creature. He had an ill-favored look about him."  
  
"There was no other. We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. Gandalf the Grey was there, and an Elf and a Dwarf. Two were my kin, and the other two were Men, Frodo said.  
  
"Where was the Elf from?" the man asked suddenly, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"Mirkwood," Frodo replied slowly. "He was Legolas, son of Thranduil."  
  
"Legolas," the man said softly. "I knew an Elf called Legolas once. When I was ten, he came to visit Minas Tirith. To work out some arrangement for protection. He was sent by his father, asking for help in defending the woodland realm. Of course, we could not help. Gondor had as many enemies as Mirkwood. Come to think about it, that was about the time Boromir went out on his first battle."  
  
"Boromir?" exclaimed Frodo. "You're a friend of Boromir's?"  
  
"You could say that," the man replied. "He was my brother. Did he never speak of me?"  
  
"He did, often. He spoke quite highly of you, Faramir."  
  
"It would grieve you to learn of his death?"  
  
"Greatly," Frodo replied. Then he looked up in shock. "His death?"  
  
Faramir nodded. "I found his body several days ago. He was in a boat that appeared to be of Elvish craft. He sailed on to the sea. All that I was able to recover was his horn, which had been broken."  
  
"I am very sorry, Faramir, to hear of this. For if Boromir is dead, what chance have the rest of my company?"  
  
"Someone had to send Boromir to me, and it wasn't the Elves. If the Elves had done it, why was only Boromir sent down the river? And if there was none alive to take care of Boromir, did the Orcs then send him to the Anduin?"  
  
"You said Legolas had visited Minas Tirith. Tell us about that," Frodo said suddenly. "I would like to hear a story and, for a moment at least, forget about the present troubles."  
  
"Very well," Faramir said. "It is a fitting tribute to my brother, the story of his first battle." 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places. All of it is made up except the plot.  
  
Thoughts are inside ~these~. Elvish is inside of apostrophes.  
  
Boromir wandered through the garden, selecting flowers he could give to a girl he had noticed a couple days ago. He saw an especially beautiful one and carefully picked one blossom from the bush. As he studied it, he realized he had no idea what it was called.  
  
~Hmm, I've never seen this before. Perhaps Father would know what it is. Father! Oh no, the Elves!~  
  
Boromir dropped the flowers and ran to the front gate. His father was already there, greeting the Elves. "Father, I'm so sorry I'm late," he said quickly. "I forgot the time."  
  
Denethor nodded. "I will deal with that later," he said calmly. He turned to the Elves. "This is my oldest son, Boromir. Boromir, these are the Elves of Mirkwood, who were forced to wait out here for an hour because you were so late."  
  
"Please, it's no big deal," the leader of the Elves protested. "We really didn't mind."  
  
"He should learn to be responsible. He is after all 16. He should be old enough to remember that girls are not the most important thing in the world."  
  
Boromir turned slightly red and glared at his father.  
  
"How do you do, Boromir? I am Legolas of Mirkwood, and these are some of my friends, Elladan and Elrohir of Rivendell, and Carhen and Galenlome of Mirkwood," the Elf said, obviously trying to change the subject.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. How do you do?" Boromir said politely, bowing.  
  
"Come, Boromir. I would like to speak with you," Denethor said. He turned to a guard standing nearby. "Would you escort the Elves to their quarters?"  
  
The guard bowed and motioned for the Elves to follow him. They disappeared inside. Denethor turned to Boromir. "You are in so much trouble, son. I had considered letting you go on a hunting trip with the Elves. Your tardiness has made up my mind. You are not going. Now, you head up to your room. Oh, and that girl you were gathering flowers for? She is betrothed to the captain of the Gondorian army."  
  
Boromir turned and fled, angry and embarrassed. He was so mad at his father. ~Can I never do anything to please him?~ he thought. ~I'm sure he's done worse things before and not gotten punished. Why does he hate me?~  
  
He passed his father's study and saw Faramir standing on the desk, reaching for a book on the top shelf. He entered the room. "Faramir, let me get that for you," he offered. He lifted his little brother down and jumped up on the desk. He pulled the book off the shelf and handed it to his brother. He held to the shelf as he jumped down, and the shelf collasped, spilling all the books onto the floor.  
  
Denethor came running in. "Who did this!?" he shouted.  
  
"It was Boromir," Faramir said quickly.  
  
"I was getting a book for Faramir because he couldn't reach, and the shelf fell," Boromir protested.  
  
"He climbed on your desk," Faramir added.  
  
"So did he," Boromir countered.  
  
"Boromir, you should know better," Denethor said. "Faramir doesn't know how to read. Why would he get a book down? You really should make your stories more believable. I want you to clean this all up and then go to your room for the night. Faramir, come with me. I need someone responsible to help me entertain our guests tonight. Good night, Boromir. Oh, by the way, if this isn't done by the time I come up to bed, you'll sorely regret it."  
  
Denethor left, and Faramir smirked at his older brother as he followed their father out of the study.


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places except Carhen and Galenlome. 

Thoughts are in italics.. Elvish is inside of apostrophes.

Boromir slipped out the window after his father and brother had left. He ran down to the gardens, the one place he could be alone. To his surprise, two of the Elves were there. They both looked up when he approached. "How do you do?" one asked, bowing.

"Fine, thanks," he replied absently. "What are you doing down here?"

"We're guards. Lord Denethor insisted there was no need for us to be at the feast. I am Carhen, and this is Galenlome. You are Boromir, correct?"

"I am."

"What are you doing down here?" Carhen asked.

"I'm supposed to be picking up my father's study. My brother was trying to get a book down from the shelves. I got it down for him and accidently broke the shelf and dumped all the books on the floor. Of course I'm the one that gets in trouble because Father thinks Faramir doesn't know how to read," Boromir replied angrily.

'Mean father, I think,' Carhen said to Galenlome.

'I agree. But what can we do? In a few days, we'll be out of here, and he'll be alone again. Remember, that which does not kill you makes you stronger. He'll be fine,' Galenlome replied. 'You need to be a little…less…sympathetic, compassionate. You shouldn't worry about everyone else's problems,' the older Elf added scoldingly. 

'Sorry,' Carhen replied. _Galenlome is too mean, too. He should care about others more. I don't understand how he can not care what happens to Boromir. _

Boromir looked at them curiously. _What is going on? Why can't these people speak my language? I mean, if they're in Gondor, they should be required to speak the language of Gondor. It's only fair._

Carhen turned to Boromir. "Why is your father so mean to you?"

"He says I'm too immature and I need to grow up. I am going to be Steward of Gondor some day," Boromir replied. _I should be **King** of Gondor some day. The true king is never going to come. How long does it take for the Gondorian people to realize that?_

'Carhen,' Galenlome said warningly. 'We should go. Come, we have things to do.' He switched to the common tongue. "Well, Boromir, it was nice meeting you, but Carhen and I have to check on our horses."

"I can come with you," Boromir offered. "I need something to do anyway, and I can make sure your horses are being treated well."

_Why does the stupid Man have to keep butting in on our lives? Does he not understand I'm trying to get away from him? _Galenlome sighed. "All right."

They went to the stables, and Boromir went to the Elvish horses. "These are good animals," he commented.

"Of course. Do you think we would use faulty horses on a long journey such as this?" Galenlome said. _Is he that stupid? Or is he just trying to get us to talk? _

"Sorry. I was just commenting. We don't have many good horses in Gondor," Boromir said defensively. _What does he mean by that? It was supposed to be a compliment. I hope all the Elves aren't like that._

"I noticed," Galenlome replied. _Why do you think I wanted to come make sure the idiot Men were taking proper care of them?_

"That was rather uncalled for," Boromir answered. _My word, he is rude. Does he hate Men or something?_

"It was quite called for." _He is so stupid. I wish Legolas hadn't made me come. Men are so stupid, weak, hateful. I don't understand how King Thranduil can trust Men enough to ask their help._

_Why does Father agree to help the Elves? They don't deserve it. They are wicked and cruel, _Boromir said to himself. _Galenlome is probably the rudest person I've ever seen. At least Men treat their hosts with politeness, not cold rudeness. I wish they would all go home and let Gondor protect her own borders. We have enough problems, we don't need to be messing with the rest of the world. _


End file.
